Ellipsoidal ultra-high pressure discharge lamps (UHPs) can generate great brightness and high luminance, thus are widely used as the main lighting source on projectors or optical instruments. In general, the burner of a UHP discharge lamp includes a bulb filled with a hign pressure inertial gas (about 180 atm.–250 atm.). The bulb is made from amorphous quartz glass durable to temperature about 1300° C. . The optimal operation temperature is 900° C.–1100° C. The bulb could blast if the temperature were not properly controlled. Moreover, quality defects also will cause the bulb to blast.
The burner of the UHP discharge lamp or halogen lamp generally is mounted in a sealed chamber surrounding by an ellipsoidal reflection cup and a transparent front lamp shade. The reflection cup is mounted on a socket which is movably installed on an optical module of the projector. Such a modular design allows the damaged burner and the socket to be removed together for replacement when the burner has been damaged or blasted. As the UHP discharge lamp operates at a high temperature, the reflection cup. or the socket generally has ventilation apertures to facilitate heat dissipation so that cooling air can flow into the lamp shape to disperse heat of the burner.
While such a design resolves the heat dissipation problem, it also creates channels to scatter the debris when the burner blasts. To prevent the burner debris from scattering around while maintaining the heat dissipation function, some projectors have a filter installed in the channels leading to the exterior (sucn as R.O.C. patent publication No. 562913, entitled “Light source and projectors). But such a design makes handling of the burner debris very difficult.
In general, the socket is removed from the bottom of the projector for replacement. When the burner has blasted or replacement is needed, the projector has to be turned upside down to expose the socket. Then the socket and the blasted burner may be removed together. The common practice is to send the projector to the vendor's repair center for replacement and debris clearing by the professionals. The heat dissipation design of the reflection hood mentioned above makes clearing of burner debris difficult. This is especially true for the burner debris scattered in the mounting tracks of the socket.